


Enclosure

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU for all the seasons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune hurt everyone close to Stiles. Except the one person Stiles loves. Except He did, Something did Happen with Derek and the Nogitsune. He just won't tell Stiles what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosure

_Derek sat in front of Stiles, the monster within staring intently at the bound boy. The Nogitsune had decided Derek was a much better host than Stiles and possessed him in the middle of the night. More Strife, More Chaos, more strength came out of Derek and that’s what he needed._

_"Get out of him. Now." Stiles screamed. "I swear I will kill you."_

_Nogitsune! Derek smirked. “Or I can kill you. Are you willing to sacrifice his life to save him?”_

Stiles jolted out of his sleep. He’s been having the same dreams every night, and instead of him being the Nogitsune, It was always Derek, Derek as the one coming after him. He sat up in bed, reaching out a hand for Derek. The empty space beside him had him worried. He got out of bed, throwing on one of Derek’s t-shirts and searching around the loft for him. He found him in the kitchen.

“What are you doing up?” Stiles asked taking a seat next to him on one of the stools. He reached over and grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting on the plate Derek had out.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Derek responded.

Stiles nodded. He understood. Ever since the Nogitsune incident Derek had problems, and he wasn’t even the one possessed. He was worried for Stiles. Always afraid for the human. Had been since they first started whatever the hell it was that they did, from the moment they saw each other in the woods.

“But you need to know, I’m okay. He’s completely gone. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know. But I can’t help myself. I watched as that thing tore you apart, hurt everyone you loved.”

Stiles placed a hand on his. “He didn’t hurt you. So not everyone I love.”

Derek faked a smile. He’d let Stiles believe that, for now.

 

\--

 _Where you're from_  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want  
  
You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble  
  
So what are you going to do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you going to do when nobody wants to fool with you?  
  
Ain't it fun living in the real world  
ain’t it good being all alone  
  
ain’t it good to be on your own  
ain’t it fun you can't count on no one

Derek eventually got back to sleep. After much convincing from Stiles the two finished off what was left of the food that Derek had cooked and headed to bed. Derek pulled Stiles into his chest, holding him close. The human was snoring within seconds, Derek however stayed awake. He watched Stiles as he slept. He should probably tell him, it would be better than to lie. But he didn’t know how Stiles would take it. Stiles would hate himself for it If he knew.


End file.
